The term “briefcase” or “carrying case” as used herein is intended to refer to a case with at least one exterior handle having at least one interior storage compartment intended for the protection and transport of items such as documents, papers, writing supplies, laptop computers, music players, video players, portable projectors, cell phones, calculators, portable digital assistants, electronic equipment, toys, compact discs, etc.
The term “loudspeaker” as used herein is intended to refer to a single electro-acoustic transducer for reproducing audio signals from electrical signals. Audio signals are reproduced by an individual loudspeaker unit or by an assemblage of such units typically mounted in a loudspeaker enclosure and referred to as a loudspeaker system. Loudspeaker enclosures typically are designed to reinforce the low frequency audio output of the loudspeakers. The reinforcement can be accomplished by means of a sealed loudspeaker enclosure (so called acoustic suspension), a ported loudspeaker enclosure (so called bass-reflex), or a loudspeaker enclosure featuring an additional, non-electric loudspeaker membrane (so called passive radiator).
Today's development in the field of electronics in the entrainment and multimedia business is dominated by the trend to design electronic devices, as for example laptop computers, video cameras and video players to be smaller and lighter. For some time now in this regard sacrifices have been made with regard to the sound quality of loudspeakers integrated into such electronic devices. It appears that the available loudspeaker enclosure volume in such portable devices is insufficient to provide a natural sound reproduction especially in the low frequency range. Should it be desired to provide accurate sound reproduction in conjunction with the use of such portable devices, then a separate loudspeaker system with adequate loudspeaker enclosure volume must either be transported to or otherwise provided for at the place of usage. Due to the size and weight of such loudspeaker systems, they are seldom transported to the place of use, so that the natural sound quality is sacrificed. On the other hand, however, the image or video quality of such electronic devices is constantly improving, with the result that presentations with such electronic devices are subject to a discrepancy between sound and image quality. Likewise in the case that a portable music player or laptop computer is used to provide music or speech reproduction the sound quality is sacrificed for the sake of portability.